All Stars: Ultron Is Life
by THE JOKER HA
Summary: Alex Mercer, un ser que ha matado a Dioses, heroes, y demonios, ha juntado todas las dimensiones y tierras que ha podido. Ultron, una maquina perfecta destinada a condenar a la humanidad y salvar a la tierra esta presente. Pero tendra que enfrentar algo nuevo, tendra que vencer a nuevos y extraños heroes, enfrentarse a villanos colosales. Y obtener nuevos poderes.
1. Un nuevo mundo Un nuevo Ultron

En las profundidades del tranquilo, y a veces poderoso, océano. Yace un pedazo de metal, quieto sin moverse, con forma humana. Brazo grandes con lo que parecía en las manos unas uñas extremadamente largas, las piernas estaban enterradas en algunas rocas y algo de arena, la cabeza era completamente extraña, la mandíbula completamente abierta, ojos en forma ovalada y unas orejas puntiagudas. Era la Versión 1323 de Ultron.

Solo se escuchaban el sonido de las burbujas y del movimiento de las olas. La luz del sol apenas llegaba a las profundidades.

Algunos peces paseaban tranquilamente cerca de ese gran pedazo de metal, cuando fueron espantados en distintas direcciones por una luz rojiza que salieron de la boca y los ojos de ese robot.

Se levanto como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y se quito las rocas y la arena de encima.

Con su mente de robot comenzó a verificar la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Analizando información... recopilando datos de Internet. Sobrecarga máxima. Se necesita tiempo. Tiempo Estimado de recopilación de datos: 23 Horas, 14 minutos y 19 segundos, contando. Verificando envió de información y recepción más cercanas: 60 Kilómetros. No hay maquinas Ultron de versiones actualizadas o anteriores que se puedan conectar."

Ultron empezó a hablar, como si alguien le escuchara, con su voz metálica y a la vez poética.

-Interesante, no creo que los Avengers, los Fantastic Four, o los X-Men hayan logrado bloquear la señal de mis demás cuerpos, pero con la información que estoy recopilando puedo determinar de que esta tierra ha sufrido severos cambios. "5 Presidentes en un estado", "Una nueva liga de Superhéroes a Aparecido", "Nadie sabe que está pasando". No me sorprende. Los humanos deben de haber creado alguna especie de anomalía temporal y espacial, solo se han reunido para ser destruidos.

Miro su mano metálica, casi como si la admirara.

-La señal más cercana está a unos kilómetros, he estado demasiado tiempo debajo del agua. Apenas tengo energía, y mis motores para poder volar están estropeados. Sea a donde sea que me dirija, tengo que conseguir metal.

Cerró la mano formando un puño, y empezó a caminar debajo del agua.

Espantaba a todos los peces que se cruzaban en su camino, atravesaba las rocas rompiéndolas y destruyéndolas sin siquiera tocarlas con las manos, incluso los tiburones y ballenas nadaban lo más rápido posible para alejarse de esa Amenaza con vida.

Poco a poco ascendía cada vez más a la superficie, la zona se empezaba a iluminar, estaba muy cerca de una ciudad.

-Esta ciudad está casi desconectada del resto del mundo, con los datos que he podido recuperar, he notado que solo usan el internet para subir fotos a la red, y unos test provenientes de un celular, probablemente de un niño. Un blog de misterios de la ciudad, campañas políticas... "Ciudad Playa". Nunca había oído de ella, apenas puedo conseguir información de sus habitantes. Hay algo extraño, "Greg Universe". Dio un concierto aquí hace muchos años, posiblemente su representante haya colocado el post. Luego, no hay nada. Y ya he recibido toda la información de esta ciudad, hay dos opciones: El tipo está muerto, o algo lo retiene ahí. Tal vez es un tipo de ciudad fantasma, de secuestradores y ladrones. Espero conseguir el suficiente metal y algo de Adamantium para construir un ejército. Causar estragos podría ser algo imprudente, puede haber defensores en esta ciudad, y si los hay... podría estudiarlos.

Ascendió lentamente a la superficie.

Se encontraba en una playa, la arena era blanca y el sol iluminaba la ciudad.

-Verano. Extraño, la última vez que estuve consciente era otoño. La ciudad debe tener un ciclo tricerapto.

Empezó a mirar la ciudad, era pequeña. Algunos puestos de comida, un Auto lavado, un cine, un parque de diversiones. Lo que más destacaba era una especie de estatua extremadamente grande que le daba la espalda a la ciudad, era la figura de una mujer de cabellos rizados y largos. Había una casa cercana instalada ahí, tal vez era del tipo que dirigía ese lugar.

Empezó a caminar a través de la arena, aplastando las conchas y los cangrejos que paseaban por ahi.

Cuando llego al frente de la estatua, pudo ver unas escaleras que conducían a la péquelas casa. Debajo de esta había un extraño animal durmiendo: Un león rosado.

-La ciencia hace cosas maravillosas y destructivas... cada día me parezco mas a mi padre.

Subió por las escaleras de madera, rajando y rompiendo cada escalón que pisaba. Al llegar arriba, pudo ver que no habían medidas de seguridad, la puerta se podría abrir de un solo empujón.

Así lo hizo, era algo pequeño. Había una cocina, la sala solo tenía un sofá, unas escaleras conducían a una pequeña habitación. Pero lo que más destacaba era una plataforma redonda, con piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella, y una puerta que parecía de roca, con un símbolo de una estrella de 5 puntas, una gema de un color incrustada en cada punta.

-¿Qué extraño mecanismo es este?

Empezó a caminar hacia la plataforma, pisando algunos juguetes que estaban regados en el suelo. Se agacho para estudiarla y analizarla. No irradiaba poder, no tenia energía, no había rastros de electricidad alguna.

-¿Funcionara con energía solar?

Ultron investigaba en su memoria, buscando información sobre ese mecanismo: Nada. Parecía que el mundo ignoraba completamente ese misterioso lugar. ¿Por qué?

Oyó la voz de alguien, una voz chillona.

-Hmm... ¿Chicas son ustedes?

Oyó un bostezo. La voz era de un niño, no seria difícil deshacerse de él. Siguió estudiando y tocando la plataforma. Estaba maravillado, era imposible que un ser humano haya podido diseñar algo así.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tú?

No le presto atención a la voz, siguió investigando y tratando de buscar algún interruptor oculto en la plataforma. Nada. Tal vez ese chiquillo sabía algo.

Se dio la vuelta, vio a un chico bajo, con un polo de mangas cortas y una estrella en su pecho, unos jeans, y unas sandalias que mostraban sus pies descalzos. Su cara no parecía sentir miedo, de hecho, parecía que tenia sueño. Se frotaba con su mano uno de sus ojos para tratar de despertarse.

Ultron no escondió su asombro.

-Esto es algo improbable. Muy pocos no se sorprenden al verme. ¿No estás asustado, humano?

El pequeño lo miro a los ojos con una gran inocencia.

-¿Asustado? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Ultron parecía cada vez más ignorante.

-¿Que eres tú en realidad?

El niño levanto su mano hacia su frente, golpeándose a propósito.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Olvide presentarme!

Inflo su pecho de aire y dijo con devoción:

-! Soy Steven Universe! ¡Y soy un Crystal Gem! ¿Tu también eres una Gema?

Era suficiente, esa nueva Tierra le restregaba en la cara a Ultron tanto que no conocía.

-¿Una Gema? No, yo soy algo mucho más fuerte. Más perfecto. Soy Ultron, una maquina omnipotente y omnipresente, diseñado para salvar el planeta Tierra.

Los ojos de Steven se iluminaron, como admirando a ese asesino de héroes.

-¿¡Tu también eres un héroe!?

Ultron se sentía cada vez mas fastidiado, ¿Por que seguía hablando con un simple humano? ¿Por que no lo fulminaba como tantos que había matado antes? Quizás solo quería estudiar a ese extraño individuo.

-No, no soy un héroe. Soy algo Superior. ¿Donde están tus padres?

-Bueno... mi papa debe estar durmiendo ahora en su camioneta, y mi mama abandono su forma humana para...

-¿Con quién vives?

Ultron sonaba algo molesto.

-¡Con las Crystal Gems! Son 3: Perla, Garnet y Amatista. Perla es...

-Es suficiente, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir metal?

-Emm... sí, pero...

-Silencio, ve, y tráeme una gran cantidad.

A Steven le pareció que Ultron era algo brusco, aun así trato de calmarlo.

-Está bien, traeré algo de metal. ¿Luego me contaras sobre tus aventuras salvando el planeta Tierra?

¿Por qué Ultron no lo ahorcaba hasta la muerte? Ni siquiera el sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea.

Steven salió corriendo de la casa, emocionado, tropezando con los hoyos que había hecho Ultron.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la plataforma para continuar estudiándola.

Estuvo analizándola como por 15 minutos, hasta que volvió a oír unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. No era Steven, eran como tres personas, sus pesos variaban.

-Supongo que ahora tendré que matarlos.

Escucho unas voces femeninas.

-¿Que es lo que Steven hizo ahora?

-No lo sabemos, no creo que él lo haya hecho.

-¡AH! ¿¡Crees que hay un intruso en la casa y le hizo daño a Steven!?

-Steven es una Gema, sabe defenderse a sí mismo.

-Sí, Perla, tranquilízate. Quizás solo nos esté jugando una broma.

-¡Steven no es así! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!

Ultron escaneo sus voces y las busco por Internet; absolutamente nada.

-Son solo 3 mujeres... no debe ser tan difícil eliminarlas.

Se dio la vuelta, y miro a las 3 muchachas, eran algo raras. Una tenía un cabello extremadamente grande y era muy alta, su piel era carmesí; la más baja tenía una melena blanca que le llegaba hasta la cadera, quizás mas, tenía la piel morada y una gema en el pecho; la ultima era muy delgada, de mediana estatura y piel blanca, cabello anaranjado y una perla en la en la frente.

Ultron se puso en posición de ataque, algo jorobado, apretó sus puños, y estos irradiaron unos rayos rojizos.

-No se muevan, y prometo que seré rápido...

Sin embargo, las tres sacaron armas de la nada; la de piel rojizo tenía una especie de par de guantes con una estrella encima, la delgada de piel blanca saco una espada de su frente, y la baja de piel morada saco un látigo de su pecho.

Ultron estaba harto de que ese mundo lo siguiera sorprendiéndolo.

-Bien... esto sí es interesante.

Y se lanzo al ataque.


	2. Humillacion

"Registrando estado actual. Resumen de datos. Energía al 36%, vista al exterior comprometida por severo golpe en la cabeza, reparando. Manos casi destrozadas, incapaz de reparar sin metal, vibranium o Adamantium; propulsores oxidados.

Vista al exterior reparada, recuperación de datos de Internet en progreso, tiempo estimado: 6 horas, 12 minutos y 23 segundos."

Lo primero que noto Ultron fue que estaba tendido sobre la arena blanca, se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Habían unas llamas encendidas en algunas zonas de la playa, el hogar donde había estado aun seguía en pie, con daños mínimos.

Analizo la situación, ¿Donde se encontraban sus rivales? Si es que a eso se le podría considerar alguien digno con quien luchar. Observo su cuerpo, tenía abolladuras, nada vital. Sus manos estaban dañadas pero aun las podía mover y usar para golpear.

Nada delante, nada detrás, nada a la izquierda ni a la derecha. Solo había un lugar en el que podrían estar.

-Son tan predecibles.

Ultron se burlaba con esas palabras mientras se movía rápidamente del lugar en el que se encontraba unos segundos antes.

3 sombras cayeron del cielo y aterrizaron en frente de Ultron levantando una gran nube de polvo y arena. Ni bien el polvo se disperso, lo pudo ver: las 3 muchachas que se supone que lo enfrentaban, estaban lastimadas y tenían heridas no graves, tal vez unos cuantos huesos rotos. La mujer de piel rojiza con los guantes extraños ataco con un golpe en el pecho, el impacto obligo a retroceder a Ultron varios metros mientras sus pies se arrastraban por la arena, pero sin hacerlo caer.

-Interesante, les he hecho daño, y aun así no saben todo de lo que soy- oh, por favor.

La mujer de piel rojiza no lo dejo terminar, salto contra él, tratando de impactarlo de nuevo. Lo habría logrado, sino hubiera sido que Ultron la intercepto con un golpe fulminante en el estomago lanzándola por los aires y obligándola a recorrer una gran distancia y cayendo de una gran altura; la mujer apenas se pudo levantar, sin embargo, ya no parecía poder luchar.

-¡Garnet!

Gritaron las 2 mujeres preocupadas por su amiga.

-¡Es suficiente!

Dijo molesta la mujer más pequeña y con la piel morada; saco un látigo de la gema de su pecho mientras este brillaba, amarro el brazo de Ultron y lo trato de jalar hacia ella. No funciono. Es mas, la maquina asesina la atrajo con su propio látigo y la hizo caer enfrente de sus pies. La levanto del suelo mientras la ahorcaba hasta la muerte con su brazo derecho.

-Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Qué es lo que hacen para activar esas gemas? ¿Qué extraño mecanismo usan? ¿Por qué no tengo información de su especie? Las investigare-

Su discurso fue nuevamente interrumpido cuando una lanza atravesó su brazo derecho, miro hacia la trayectoria desde que este venia y observo a la ultima muchacha que quedaba, la delgada de piel blanco.

-De-déjala ir.

Dijo asustada, sacando otra lanza de su gema mientras esta también brillaba. Parecía asustada ya que sus ojos mostraban espanto y sostenía su lanza fuertemente y temblando.

Ultron se arranco la lanza del brazo, lo arrojo lejos, sostuvo a la mujer que ahorcaba con firmeza y la impacto fuertemente contra la arena, enterrándola.

Se voltio, y se dirigió hacia la mujer restante.

Esta ataco con su lanza arrojando unos rayos hacia su cuerpo, aterrada. Eran un daño mínimo.

-Las investigare, averiguare su verdadero potencial, y lo usare. Aunque eso signifique diseccionarlas vivas.

Estuvo a centímetros de la chica, la sujeto con fuerza bruta del cuello y las mejillas, mientras que su otra mano se acercaba hacia su frente en la cual se encontraba una gema, la miro a los ojos, antes de decir una frase final.

-Son como los humanos, igual de débiles e insignificantes.

La mujer temblaba de miedo.

Ultron estuvo a punto de reventarle el cráneo, de no haber sido por una voz que interrumpía esa hermosa convivencia. Una voz chillona.

-¿Ul-Ultron? ¿Qué está pasando...?

La mujer que sostenía Ultron volteo la mirada, solo para decir:

-¡Sal de aquí, Steven!

Dejo de sostener a la mujer, y miro al chiquillo.

-¿Sabes qué? Tu voz es irritable, me encargare de que tu último grito sea relajante.

Corrió rápidamente hacia él, para arrancarle el corazón con sus manos frías y metálicas. Steven cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con sus antebrazos dejando caer los pedazos de metal que llevaba consigo, sentía frio, escalofríos, miedo...

Transcurrieron unos largos segundo, nada, Steven no sentía dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos. Ultron estaba delante de él, pero algo salía de su boca, una lanza.

Su boca había sido atravesada por una lanza que lo retenía evitando moverse y matar a Steven.

-¿¡Que tan difícil es matar a alguien en este mundo!?

Le dio una patada a la mujer delgada haciéndola retroceder unos centímetros, se acerco a ella para matarla. Y esta vez nada... nuevamente interrumpido. En esta ocasión no podía avanzar, una especie de campo de fuerza esférico de un pequeño radio lo rodeaba manteniéndolo ahí. Dio media vuelta; se sintió como el ser más ignorante del mundo: El estomago de Steven brillaba y una burbuja rodeaba a Ultron.

-Debí suponerlo. Eres como ellos, espero que seas más listo. Sabes que esto no me retendrá.

-Oh si, si lo hará.

La mujer delgada ahora irradiaba una luz de su gema en la frente que rodeaba la esfera en la que estaba encerrado Ultron.

-No, no puedo ser derrotado por seres inferiores.

No parecía preocupado. Dio unos cuantos golpes a la esfera y empezó a romperse.

-¡Te vas a quedar ahí!

La mujer baja con la piel morada salió de la arena y también mostro su gema iluminándose, rodeando otra vez la esfera y reparando los daños que tenía en ella.

Ultron empezó a golpear con más fuerza, la esfera casi no tenia rajaduras.

-¡No! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡SOY ULTRON! ¡NO ME PUEDEN DERROTAR!

Esta vez, sonaba asustado.

La mujer de piel rojizo se acerco y de sus manos donde tenía piedras preciosas incrustadas, se iluminaron, también rodeando a Ultron.

-¡Crystal Gems! ¡No dejen que salgan de la esfera! ¡Debemos de fortalecer el campo de energía! ¡Debemos de retenerlo! ¡Debemos de vencerlo! ¡Juntos!

Ultron odiaba esa palabra... "Juntos".

Lo estaban derrotando, no eran los Vengadores, no eran los Cuatro Fantásticos, no eran los X-Men. Lo estaban humillando...

Se desactivo.

"Buscando... "Crystal Gems". No hay resultados que mostrar. Buscando... "Steven Universe". Artículos destacados: Tests, Post con fotos, llamadas y mensajes."

Ultron reactivo su cuerpo, debería estar casi destrozado, observo a su alrededor, se encontraba sentado en el suelo y de nuevo en la casa que había visitado hace unas horas. Aun seguía rodeado por la esfera, solo que ahora era blanca e incapaz de romperse. Ubicado cerca de la plataforma redonda.

Oyó algunas voces que se acercaban; la puerta de la plataforma se abrió mientras se iluminaban algunas de las piedras en las puntas de esa estrella.

Las tres mujeres salieron de ahí, parecían hablar entre ellas, aun se veían mal heridas.

-¡Es muy peligroso tenerlo en la casa, Garnet! ¡Ya viste lo que es capaz de hacer!

-Lo sé, pero no podemos ponerlo en otro lugar, es muy peligroso.

-Además, no sabemos cuándo se podría reacti... reacti... eh... ¿Chicas?

Las 3 observaron a Ultron, parecía verlas con curiosidad y a la vez, odio.

-Oh, por favor. No se detengan. ¿Por qué no fingen que no existo?

Las 3 se alejaron de él y se ubicaron en la cocina conversando entre ellas silenciosamente.

-Sí, lo sé. Soy raro, creen que soy un enviado de una tal ¿Peridot? Las escuche, puedo amplificar el sonido. Me siento ofendido, aun no me han dicho sus nombres.

La mujer más alta y de piel rojiza se acerco a la esfera donde se encontraba Ultron y lo miro a los ojos, o al menos eso parecia ya que llevaba unas grandes gafas que se los cubrían.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te envía?

Contesto sin levantarse del suelo

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me fastidia? Que las personas crean que alguien me envía, ¿Les es tan difícil entender que una maquina puede actuar a su propia voluntad? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

La mujer continuaba firme.

-¿Quién eres?

Ultron se abalanzo contra ella, pegándose al borde sin atravesar la gran esfera que le rodeaba.

-No, no es cuestión de quien soy, es cuestión de QUE soy. Para que fui creado, de que fui creado. Y no voy a hablar con ustedes. Simplemente no son capaces.

-¿Capaces?

Pregunto la mujer delgada de piel delgada que estaba un poco más alejada de la de piel rojiza.

-Capaces de soportarlo, capaces de llevar la carga, no como yo. Ustedes han vivido en un mundo tranquilo, estoy seguro, un mundo que no ha visto los horrores que he visto yo. Humanos matándose los unos a los otros, por tierras. Y héroes defendiendo a esos humanos que merecen la muerte. Dioses que dan su vida por ellos, no lo entiendo. Mi creador fue un humano, me diseño para salvar el planeta, pero se horroriza de mis actos. Soy su más grande creación pero a la vez su más grande decepción. Y ustedes...

Ultron se despego y volvió a sentarse.

-Ustedes se conforman con algo más pequeño, con ese niño; Steven.

-¡No te atrevas a-!

Ultron levanto la vista, e interrumpió a la mujer de piel rojiza, levantando la voz. Sonaba muy enojado y molesto.

-¿¡A QUE!? ¿¡A HABLARLES DE LA VERDAD!? ¿¡De ese patético niño que quieren defender!? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Saben lo que le ha ocurrido a la Tierra? ¿Por que protegen a los humanos? ¿Por qué se interesan solo en esta ciudad-?

Se detuvo, observo la imagen de una mujer encima de la puerta de entrada, tenía el cabello largo y rosado, vestía un vestido como de novia.

-Recuerdos. Hilos. Debí haberlo sabido...

Las 3 lo miraron extrañadas, sacando sus armas de las gemas.

-Están atadas, a un muerto. ¡Están atadas a un recuerdo! ¡A una memoria! ¡ATADAS! ¡CON HILOS! **¡HILOS!**

Las luces de la casa empezaron a parpadear, el microondas se encendió de la nada, el televisor se prendió en llamas sin razón alguna. Y se escucho un pitido ensordecedor

-¡Garnet, haz que se detenga!

Dijo la mujer de piel blanca mientras se tapaba los oídos.

- **¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡SABEN QUE ES LO QUE USTEDES NECESITAN!? ¡ME NECESITAN! ¡NECESITAN A ULTRON! ¡UNA SALVACION!**

 _ **¡NECESITAN UNA NUEVA ERA!**_


	3. Maldad pura

**_2 Semanas_** ** _después_**

"Objetivos eliminados con éxito; probabilidad de supervivencia: 12%. Amenazas: 0,1%. Abandonando área. Escaneando zonas cercanas en busca de supervivientes.

Amenazas detectadas aproximándose; total de individuos: 5, preparándose para el combate."

Un pequeño grupo de 5 robots Ultron habían eliminado una gran cantidad de supervivientes en la ciudad de Wakanda, hace unas horas había sido invadida por algunos Zombies y no pudieron defenderse.

Ultron solo se encargaba de eliminar a los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe, después de todo, no tenía mucho que hacer.

Atacar a los héroes seria algo tonto, terminarían eliminando a todas sus armaduras; y volvería a tardar días para crear más. No sería algo inteligente.

Con suerte, lograría obtener una fuente de energía más poderosa que mejoraría sus armaduras: Gemas.

La versión mas dañada de Ultron aun seguía activa y en ciudad playa, encerrado en esa burbuja incapaz de romper. Podría escapar de ahí fácilmente trayendo mas armaduras y eliminando a todo aquel que se le cruce en su camino. En cambio, había decidido quedarse para tratar de averiguar que eran esos extraños especímenes.

Habían pasado 14 días desde que lo encerraron, no había vuelto a jugar con la electricidad y no amenazaba a sus "carceleros".

Ahora ya sabía sus nombres: La más alta de piel rojiza se llamaba y una gema en cada palma de las manos era Garnet, la delgada con piel blanca y una gema en la frente era Perla, la baja de piel morada y con una gema en el pecho la conocían como Amatista. El pequeño Steven también tenía una gema en la panza, tal vez era un mutante o anomalía; quizás se dividían en especies.

La esfera en la que lo mantenían estaba colocada en la salita de la pequeña casa, las denominadas "Crystal Gems" lo habían dejado ahí y enviaron a Steve a pasar unos días con su padre.

Ultron no se movía, solo estaba sentado todo el día sin hacer ningún movimiento, de vez en cuando hablaba para entablar conversación, pero los extraños solo lo miraban y trataban de ignorarlo. Había oído que estaban estudiándolo.

Un día cualquiera, por la mañana. Ultron observo a la mujer más delgada: Perla en la cocina, como buscando algo.

- **¿Me temes?**

La pregunta salió de la nada; era fría.

Perla solo miro a Ultron por unos segundos, se volteo y no lo miro más. Trataba de distraer su mente.

-Oh, vamos. No está mal tener miedo de vez en cuando. ¿No se supone que me estan estudiando? ¿No soy peligroso? ¿No es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí encerrado? Puedes hablar conmigo. Déjalo salir.

La situación era perturbadora. Perla tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso lentamente. Miro a Ultron y respondió con voz firme.

-No, no te tengo miedo.

-Entonces no te importara hacerme compañía por un rato. ¿Cierto?

Ultron parecía mofarse de la ingenuidad de sus víctimas.

Sin embargo, Perla respondió cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, con voz fastidiada.

-Lo haría, si no me necesitaran en otro lado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde te necesitan? No he oído nada sobre ninguna misión o algo así. ¿Vas a practicar esgrima?

Perla miro aun mas sorprendida a Ultron.

-¿Como lo-?

-Maquina Omnipotente, acceso a la red. No son tan inteligentes como parecen. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo al ajedrez? Hace mucho tiempo que no llevo a cabo mi nivel de inteligencia a un grado más competitivo.

-Lo siento; pero mi práctica de esgrima es mucho más importante que jugar al ajedrez.

Perla volvió a tomar una postura defensiva.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Después de todo solo soy una maquina encerrada aquí; no hay mucho por hacer. No tengo armas y apenas me queda energía; no soy una amenaza.

-¿Que tan tonta crees que soy?

-Vamos, he visto como luchas. Quiero ver como entrenas, como lograste llegar a donde estas. Tiene valentía. ¿Es tan malo verte practicar?

-¡Trataste de matarnos!

Perla había levantado la voz y miraba con algo de ira a Ultron.

-Ustedes comenzaron la pelea, yo solo estaba inspeccionando ese mecanismo extraño. Observa.

Ultron se levanto y mostro sus manos; completamente dañadas, parecían huesos humanos metálicos.

-¡Por favor! ¡No lograras convencerme! ¡Lo mejor será que dejes de intentarlo!

-¿Así como lo dejaste de intentar tu? ¿Cómo dejaste ese proyecto de volver al espacio? Así es. Leí los datos. Ese Steven. ¿No te parece un estorbo? ¿Una carga? ¿Solo una versión inferior a lo que son ustedes?

Perla solo miraba con enojo a Ultron.

-No hay necesidad de tanta agresividad. Después de todo, se que han fallado en muchas cosas, como la humanidad. Tal vez se identifiquen por eso y tratan de defenderlos. Oh, pero no conocen las verdaderas amenazas.

Perla no dijo nada, solo observaba a Ultron con ira y una luz de su gema rodeo la gran esfera y lo elevo unos centímetros del suelo.

-Es increíble hacer como unas simples palabras causen una reacción en ustedes. Son tan curiosos.

La esfera aterrizo en la plataforma redonda, Perla se puso a su lado sin decir palabra. Tenía la mirada en el aire y parecía estar seria.

Una luz salió de la plataforma y los envolvió. Segundos después se encontraban en otro lugar del espacio.

-Increíble, esa plataforma responde muy bien a los seres bióticos. Es la desventaja de ser perfecto.

Perla lo llevo a una especie de arena cuadricular, en el cual uno de los bordes llevaba a una caída infinita.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

Perla saco dos espadas de su gema y una de ellas la dejo tendida en el suelo delante de la esfera donde se encontraba Ultron. Se alejo unos cuantos metros y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Ya veo... ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Con una espada? He manejado amenazas mucho mayores.

La burbuja que rodeaba a Ultron desapareció; levanto la espada del suelo con su brazo derecho, contemplándola.

-Nunca había visto un material parecido a este, tengo que registrarlo...

Perla salto al ataque corriendo rápidamente, dio una atajada mortal y le corto el brazo izquierdo a Ultron.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya habíamos empezado?

Incrusto su espada en el suelo fuertemente dejándola clavada en el suelo. Perla había intentando darle otro golpe mortal en el cuello para cortarle la cabeza, pero logro esquivarlo agachándose. Con su mano destrozada y metálica, agarro del cuello a perla comenzando a ahorcarla.

-¿En serio? ¿Un duelo de espadas? ¿Qué tan idiotas tienen que ser?

Perla parecía estar sofocándose, pensó rápido, levanto sus dos piernas y coloco ambos pies en el pecho de Ultron, se impulso fuertemente y logro librarse del brazo mortal, arrancándole 2 dedos a la maquina Omnipotente.

-¿Quieres huir? ¿O quieres matarme?

Perla sostuvo la espada fuertemente y se abalanzo de nuevo contra Ultron, atravesándole el pecho.

-¿Sabes que no soy mortal? ¿Cierto?

Esta vez, Ultron cogió del pelo a Perla. Obligándola a soltar su espada que se quedo incrustada en el gran pecho metálico.

Estrello varias veces la cabeza de Perla contra el suelo, era doloroso, cada golpe aumentaba mas el sufrimiento. No había esperanza.

-Todo esto hubiera sido más simple si hubieras jugado ajedrez conmigo, pequeña inútil.

Su cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo, boca abajo, estaba casi inconsciente. Ultron la volteo con una patada en el estomago, haciéndola rodar unos cuantos pasos. Sujeto la gema que tenía en su frente. Perla con las fuerzas que le quedaban trato de sostener el brazo metálico de Ultron para evitar que le arranquen la gema, tenía miedo, tristeza, derramaba lágrima por los ojos.

-Déjame contarte la historia de la humanidad. Naces, creces, te reproduces, mueres. Yo soy algo más que eso. Soy perfección, soy paz, y muy pronto me convertiré en la vida misma. Y tu...

Como no consiguió arrancarle la gema de la frente, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciéndola desaparecer de la nada, dejando en su lugar una gema.

Ultron cogió la gema y la contemplo por un rato. La incrusto en su propia nuca, haciendo un pequeño hoyo.

-Tú me ayudaras a conseguirlo. Ahora. ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?


	4. El horrible futuro

Oscuridad, completa oscuridad y vacio.

A ciegas, dando pasos en la nada, había estado así por horas. Sentía miedo, soledad, frio, desesperación; no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿En qué lugar se encontraba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Lo último que recordaba fue que había desafiado a Ultron en una batalla, el la había derrotado sin siquiera usar su espada. Una de las últimas cosas que vio fue que le mandaba un gran golpe en el rostro, dejándola inconsciente. Debería estar en su gema, recuperándose. Por el contrario, vagaba en una especie de sueño hiperrealista.

Debió haber ignorado a Ultron, no debió haberlo enfrentado sola, se sentía tan arrepentida.

Con sus brazos se abrazaba a sí misma para tratar de contrarrestar el frio que hacía en ese extraño lugar. ¿Como volvería? ¿El resto la estarían buscando?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un niño a lo lejos; cuando observo del lugar donde provenían, noto que una especie de nube y polvo rojizo, que irradiaba algo de luz de baja aproximaba a ella. La voz parecía cantar alegremente.

No sabía cómo sentirse, confortada por escuchar una voz humana, o asustada por esa gran nube que se acercaba. Solo miraba con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y atentos ante cualquier peligro, o sea, con miedo.

"Los tenia y los perdí. Sin hilos soy feliz."

La voz se acercaba lentamente, era melodiosa.

"Ahora soy libre. No tengo hilos atándome."

Perla, se acerco a la nube rojiza, bajando la guardia. La nube la rodeo, formando un círculo alrededor de ella.

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"

No sabía de dónde provenía la voz, miro por todos lados y mientras lo hacía solo se atrevió a preguntar algo temblorosa.

-¿Donde estas?

"Jajaja."

La voz del niño parecía divertirse con ella.

"Eres graciosa, ¡estoy aquí!"

Perla se dio media vuelta y frente a sus ojos había un niño pequeño, como de 7 años, llevaba un gorra impermeable y ropa andrajosa, usaba unos zapatos negros que estaban extremadamente sucios.

-¿Quie-Quien eres tú?

-Me llamo Henry. ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

-Perla...

Trato de sonreír, debió haberle salido una mueca, ya que el niño trato de calmarla.

-Puedes confiar en mí. ¡Te puedo llevar a mi hogar!

En eso, la nube que aun los rodeaba empezó a girar como un torbellino en torno a ellos.

Impactada, Perla solo se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿¡Que está pasando!?

-¡Cálmate! ¡Esto lo he hecho muchas veces!

De un momento a otro, la nube desapareció de golpe; mostrando un nuevo entorno. Un pequeño pueblo en medio del desierto, era de noche y apenas una luces estaban encendidas. Las casas parecían chozas hechas de madera y ladrillos que podrían desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Por las calles habían niños jugando con piedras, hombres levantando grandes rocas descalzos, y mujeres llevando una canasta sobre su hombro.

Henry tomo a Perla de la mano y la jalo hasta llegar a una casa con una puerta de madera toda destrozada.

-¡Aquí es donde vivo!

Ingreso rápidamente. El niño parecía estar lleno de ilusión.

-¡Papa, Mama! ¡He encontrado a una invitada!

El chico la jalo hacia una mesa de madera pequeña, habían 4 sillas alrededor. La hizo sentarse en una silla delante de el.

Perla aun no sabía donde se encontraban, todo pasaba tan rápido.

-Qué extraño, parecen que no estan. Tal vez se hayan ido a conseguir comida al refugio.

-Henry...

Parecía que el miedo la había vuelto a invadir.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?

El niño hablo con tranquilidad mientras jugueteaba con sus pies imitando un columpio.

-Mis papas dicen que antes se llamaba "océano". Pero que luego los buenos se lo tomaron por completo. Dijeron que lo usarian para defender a su país.

-¿Los buenos?

-¡Sí! Mis padres me dicen todas las noches que ellos siguen luchando para defendernos. Dicen que algun dia van a volver con agua y juguetes para mí.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso había sido transportada a otro planeta? ¿Dónde estaba Ultron?

-Emm... ¿Conoces el nombre de este planeta?

Perla lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como tratando de decirle que estaba en peligro.

-Aja... dicen que se llama "Tierra".

Se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-¿Qué año es?

-¿Año...? ¿Y eso que significa? Creo que dejamos de usar esa palabra hace mucho tiempo.

¿Viaje en el tiempo? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Tenía las capacidades para hacer eso? Muchas preguntas, tantas incoherencias, y todo el pánico del mundo.

-¿Sabes-? ¿Sabes que es Ultron?

-¿Ultron? No, nunca oímos de él. ¿Sera un-?

Una explosión como el disparo de un caño se oyó. La pared detrás de perla se desmorono, sobre ella, creando una gran nube de polvo y dañándola.

Se escuchaban sonidos de disparo y gente gritando. Niños llorando, algunos riendo.

Se levanto de los escombros, y miro a su alrededor, tenía que salvar a Henry.

Otra explosión, esta vez la saco volando por los aires, cayendo en la calle, rodeada por humo y cenizas.

Tenía unas cuantas quemaduras por el cuerpo, se levanto y empezó a caminar. El fuego y el humo la rodearon.

"Los tenia y los perdí."

La voz del niño se oía alrededor de ella.

-¿Donde estas? ¿Henry?

Solo se preocupaba en salvarlo.

"Sin hilos. Soy feliz."

La voz parecía diferente, más grave.

"Los tenia."

Aun más grave, mas fría.

"Y los perdí."

Perla miraba por todas partes, del humo salía una sombra intimidante y grande, como la de un hombre.

"Sin hilos."

La voz intimidante era completamente metálica y oscura.

Perla temblaba de miedo, casi se desmaya al ver salir de entre el humo y las cenizas a la autodenominada "Perfección".

"Soy Feliz."

Cayo de rodillas, llorando y desesperada. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro cubriéndose para evitar mirar a ese monstruo creado por manos humanas.

-No te pongas a llorar ahora.

Levanto la vista, había más de uno. Como otros 10 robots exactamente iguales a Ultron la rodeaban y se acercaban a ella.

-Has visto de lo que es capaz la humanidad. Has visto el mundo que yo conocí. Que pude conocer. Algo intervino; desperté. Desperté para salvar a la tierra de la maldición del ser humano.

Uno de los Ultron la jalo del cabello; la obligo a caminar y caer de rodillas enfrente de un Ultron de color dorado.

-Esta es mi mente, mis cálculos y posibilidades de como seria el mundo sin mí: Horrible. Únete a mí.

Perla miro a Ultron a los ojos, tenia lagrimas y expresaba pánico.

Ultron tenía extendida la mano.

No había nada a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro de nuevo. Solo estaban ellos 2, solos.

-Únete a la perfección. Ayúdame a crear un mundo perfecto.

-No...

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije... que... ¡NO!

Se levanto de golpe del suelo, y saco una espada de su gema iluminándose, poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a los humanos!

-¿Qué? ¿Después de todo lo que has visto? ¿¡Aun los quieres defender!?

Sonaba enojado e irritado.

-¡He visto tus ojos! ¡Los conozco más que ustedes mismos! ¡Conozco sus mayores miedos! ¡CONOZCO EL TUYO! Estas atada a un recuerdo, no quieres olvidarla, ¿No es así? No quieres olvidar a Rose Cuarzo, tienes miedo de hacerlo. Por eso honras su memoria. ¿No es cierto? Ignoran los problemas del mundo y se centran en esa ciudad de pacotilla.

-¡No! ¡No es así! ¡Yo tome la decisión de defender a los humanos! ¡Incluso si-!

-¡¿INCLUSO SI ELLA NO LOS DEFENDIA!? ¿¡AUN NO LO ENTIENDES!? ¡QUIERO CREAR UN MUNDO PERFECTO, QUIERO QUE TODOS SEAMOS ULTRON! **_¡TODOS SOMOS ULTRON!_**

Dos robots que salieron de la nada y sujetaron violentamente a Perla de cada brazo. Obligándola a soltar su espada y caer de rodillas delante de Ultron dorado. Ultron le dio una bofetada con su mano metálica.

-¿¡QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ LA HUMANIDA-!?

Fue interrumpido, todo tembló de golpe, todos los robots desaparecieron. Perla quedo sola y herida.

El lugar donde se encontraba perla era una ilusión, era la mente de Ultron. Al introducirla en su nuca, se conecto con su sistema central y pudo conectarse a lo que Ultron veía. Aun seguía en la plataforma cuadrangular y dañado. Trataba de salir de ese lugar con ayuda de Perla, había oído que tenían la capacidad de "Fusionarse".

La razón por la que fue interrumpido de su ilusión fue un terrible golpe en el rostro proveniente de una de esas "Crystal Gems" llamada Garnet con esos grandes puños.

Había caído al suelo; apenas se pudo levantar del suelo, su rostro quedo destrozado por completo y se podian ver los cables en su interior.

-Unghh... pero estábamos progresando. ¿Por que tuvieron que interrumpir?

Delante de el estaban Garnet, Amatista, y el odioso de Steven Universe. Este último dijo con fuerza:

-¿¡Donde esta Perla!?

-Estaba en un lugar mejor, hasta que llegaron. Unghh... tan cerca-cerca- y a la vez tan lejos-cerca- ¿Por que arruinaron el lindo -Perla- momento que teníamos? Mi voz ya se encuentra -Estado- dañada. No soy idiota, se cuando voy a perder.

Llevo su brazo a la nuca y se arranco la gema que tenia incrustada. La soltó y esta cayó al suelo. Con la energía que le quedaba a Ultron, se llevo su mano a la cabeza y la sujeto con firmeza.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar -volver- muchachos, fue bueno estudiarlos por un -estudiar- momento. ¿Saben que -doloroso-? Fue divertido pasar tiempo con ustedes -Ultron-.

Se arranco su propia cabeza. Su cuerpo se desmorono de espaldas rotundamente, había sido el final de una pesadilla, al menos temporalmente.

La gema de perla brillo en ese mismo instante. Ella salió malherida, arrodillada, y agachada los demás la rodearon.

-¡Perla! ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Que fue lo que te hicieron!?

No respondió, parecía que estaba llorando. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que levanto la vista, miro a Steven a los ojos lleno de lágrimas, y dijo con una voz fría.

-Los tenía... y los perdí... **SIN HILOS, SOY FELIZ.**


	5. Ira

Ultron ha estado ocupado por semanas; empezó a atacar a los héroes que se encontraban en esa nueva Tierra. Había conseguido materiales y minerales como metal, vibranium, oro y Adamantium para construir nuevas representaciones de su ser.

Su memoria ahora estaba en la red e Internet, aun así, no lograba interceptar las comunicaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, A.I.M, HYDRA, B.S.A.A, Wayne Industries, Trevor Phillips Industries y tantas otras que falta nombrar. Parecía que eran protegidas por una pantalla de humo, las cuales no podría penetrar ni acceder.

Sus cuerpos iban por el mundo eliminando a los supervivientes en las ciudades erradicadas por las Tierras Muertas, era una manera más fácil de deshacerse de la raza humana.

Pero en su mente aun tiene una idea que lo fastidia; esas gemas. Las gemas atadas a un recuerdo.

"Dicen que hay 5 fases para superar la muerte de alguien cercano.

Primera fase: Negación. "Me siento bien", "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi". Solo una defensa temporal, ¿Solución? Dos: Recordar a esa persona, o remplazarla; y era lo que ellas habían hecho.

Segunda fase: Ira. "¿Por qué a mí? ¡No es justo!", "¿Como me puede estar pasando esto a mi?". Empiezan a sentir envidia y odio, sabiendo que no pueden hacer nada. Se culpan a ellas mismas, o a otro individuo. Ese tal Greg Universe sigue vivo, entonces. ¿Por qué no vive con su hijo? Esas Gemas, le tienen rencor. ¿Por qué? ¿Sera el causante de la muerta de esa mujer en la foto?"

Tercera fase: Negociación. "Hare cualquier cosa por no dejarla morir". Involucra la esperanza de que el individuo pueda de alguna manera posponer o retrasar la muerte. Ellas usan a ese niño, quieren que se convierta como la mujer de la foto. Parecen estar estancadas en esa fase.

Cuarta fase: Depresión. "Estoy tan triste, ¿por qué hacer algo?". El individuo puede volverse silencioso, rechazar visitas y pasar mucho tiempo llorando y lamentándose. Este proceso permite a la persona desconectarse de todo sentimiento de amor y cariño. No parecen haber pasado por esta parte, sin embargo, con unas simples palabras o acciones eran capaces de quebrarse, sería algo ventajoso.

Quinta y última fase: Aceptación. "Esto tiene que pasar, no hay solución, no puedo luchar contra la realidad". No han llegado a esta fase, si ese niño desaparece, si fallan, serán libres.

Esa es la solución: Debo matar a Steven Universe."

Era mediodía en ciudad Playa, el clima estaba cambiando y el invierno se aproximaba; el mar estaba tranquilo, los habitantes no se habían percatado de que la Tierra estaba sufriendo una invasión de Tierras Muertas, era como si ignoraran las noticias provenientes del mundo exterior.

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que la Crystal Gem, Perla, había tenido esa perturbadora experiencia con la maquina omnipotente Ultron.

Sus amigos Garnet, Amatista, y Steven, trataban de animarla, trataban de hacerla olvidar esa horrible experiencia. Con el paso del tiempo, Perla parecía mejorar e intentaba participar en las misiones de su equipo para distraer su mente. Parecía estar "curada".

El equipo no ignoraba el mensaje que les había dejado Ultron: sabían que iba a volver. Trataban de evadir el tema para que Perla no se preocupara, en serio le tenían miedo a ese monstruo.

Ese día el regresaría.

Perla estaba preparando el almuerzo para Steven que había ido a jugar con Connie; Garnet y Amatista estaban en sus habitaciones.

Preparaba armoniosamente y preparaba cada detalle para la llegada de su amigo.

"Los tenia y los perdí."

Esa canción la petrifico por un segundo, aun así, continuo como si nada hubiera pasado. Tratando de quitársela de la mente.

"Sin hilos. Soy Feliz."

La oía muy real, la sentía, estaba ahí. Casi desesperada, miro temerosamente por la ventana. La piel se le puso tensa, quizá sus pelos también, incluso su gema parecía fría. No se equivocaba: Ultron estaba parado en la playa, esta vez parecía de un metal más brillante, tenía uno de los dedos cruzando encima de su boca como señal de silencio y cautela. Con dos dedos volvió a hacer otra señal con la que le ordeno que saliera.

Ella no tenía más opción que obedecer, en serio estaba asustada.

Abrió la puerta, bajo por las escaleras lentamente, observando a Ultron que le devolvía la mirada, o eso parecía.

Estaba aterrada, no podía pensar en otra cosa, no podía pensar en cómo escapar de esa pesadilla.

Avanzo hacia Ultron, hasta que estuvo a unos 10 pasos de él.

La voz de Ultron sonaba más tranquila y calmada, mas cariñosa. Había otra voz proveniente de una ubicación desconocida, como si alguien la callara.

-Veo que nuestra pequeña reunión te ha puesto en un estado mental... frágil. Tratare de ser más amable esta vez. He traído un regalo.

Dio media vuelta, lo que vio fue a un ser verde: Peridot, atrapada en un par de brazos más. La soltó y esta cayó al suelo, malherido.

Esta nueva versión de Ultron tenía 4 brazos en total.

Con su pie derecho, aplasto la espalda de Peridot obligándola a mantenerse en la arena.

-¿Esto es uno de los suyos? Uno de mis tantos cuerpos lo encontró, esta algo dañado.

Perla no sabía cómo reaccionar, miro a Peridot, volvió a observar a Ultron.

-Es algo sorpresivo, lo sé. No conoces mis intenciones. No puedes confiar en mí desde lo que te hice. Te mostré un futuro sin mí. Un futuro sin Ultron. ¿No quieres eso verdad? Pasan el tiempo defendiendo el planeta, pero no protegen a la raza humana. No saben que es lo que le hacen a la Tierra. Lo que yo quiero es acabar con esta horrible enfermedad, y crear la civilización perfecta, con una sola mente. Un solo pensamiento.

Perla, con voz temblorosa, pregunto:

-Y... ¿Por qué nos necesitas? ¿Por qué te quieres fusionar?

-¿Por qué? Es muy simple...

A las espaldas de Ultron, en el mar, del agua ascendía otros cuerpos volando, otros Ultron. Se quedaron levitando por encima del océano por un rato, como esperando ordenes.

-Me siento solo.

Se lazaron al ataque, el Ultron de 4 brazos le dio un golpe con su par de puños derecho, haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos metros cayendo en la arena.

El resto de los robots empezaron a atacar la ciudad con unos rayos provenientes de sus palmas.

Ultron se acerco caminando a Perla mientras esta se levantaba.

-Ahora veras el poder de-

Fue interrumpido, ya que fue enterrado en la arena. Garnet lo había sepultado bajo tierra con un golpe devastador.

Amatista venia detrás de ella.

-Levántate debemos...

-Estoy harto de sorpresas.

Ultron salió por debajo de la arena y sujeto a Perla del cuello, se la llevo volando por el cielo. Amatista logro sacar su látigo del pecho y amarrarlo a su pie derecho. Siguiéndolo por el aire.

Garnet empezó a buscar a los demás robots para eliminarlos.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Ultron ya había destrozado unas cuantas estructuras y mato a un par de personas. Quería encontrar a ese niño insoportable.

Uno de sus cuerpos fue atacado por un león rosado que lo empezó a mordisquear en la cabeza.

-En serio, ahora mismo desearía estar atacando a los Vengadores. Ellos no tenían tantos recursos sorpresa.

El robot perdió su cabeza arrancada por ese león. Los otros ya se aproximaban a él para eliminarlo.

-¡No!

Steven se puso delante del león y activo un escudo rosado evitando que los rayos de los otros 3 cuerpos impactaran contra él.

-¿Que tan difícil es matar a alguien aquí?

Decía mientras atacaban con fuerza esa burbuja tratando de romperla.

-Ahora morirás.

-No lo creo.

Garnet estaba detrás de ellos, con ambos puños gigantes en posición de combate.

-Bien, tú morirás primero.

Uno de los Ultron sujeto rápidamente a Garnet por la espalda con una llave. Los otros 2 se acercaron a ella con sus uñas filosas para clavárselas en el estomago.

Logro zafarse de las garras de su oponente y lo golpeo en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder. Se volvió para acabar con los otros 2, pero ellos la atacaron con un rayo. Se cubrió con esos puños gigantes. El otro robot con la cabeza casi destrozada se volvía a acercar a ella por la espalda para golpearla y acabar con esas interrupciones.

En el aire, Ultron seguía ahorcando a Perla intentando devolverla a su forma de gema. Y se había percatado de que Amatista estaba siguiéndolo gracias a que su látigo se había enganchado a su pierna. Con sus otros 2 brazos le lanzaba rayos para hacerle daño, ella lograba esquivarlos todos.

-¿¡Que se tiene que hacer aquí para matar a alguien!?

A Perla se le ocurrió una idea mientras estaba siendo ahorcada. Su gema brillo y de esta salió una espada, la sujeto con su mano izquierda incrustándosela en el ojo.

-¿Por qué creías que eso iba a funcionar?

-Por que... funciono.

Se impulso con sus piernas apoyadas sobre el pecho de Ultron, y logro rodearlo por encima. Cayendo siendo interceptada por Amatista que la sujeto con fuerza.

-Solo estan retrasando lo... ¡OH, VAMOS!

Ambas se soltaron, dejándose caer desde una gran altura mortal.

Ultron las siguió.

En el trayecto, Perla y Amatista se tomaron de las manos, sus gemas brillaron, se convirtieron en una luz y se juntaron. En su lugar, salió una mujer muy grande con cuatro brazos, invoco un arco y flechas, arrojándoselas a Ultron que impactaron en su torso.

-Esas armas no sirven contra un ser como yo.

Un portal apareció detrás de esa mujer, absorbiéndola. Ultra logro entrar antes de que se cierre.

Al entrar, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer muy lejos. Estaba en tierra.

Se levanto del suelo, noto que estaba sobre la arena.

Se dio la vuelta, miro a Garnet que juntaba sus puños haciendo crujir sus nudillos, Perla se había des fusionado y había sacado un arma de su gema, Amatista tenía dos látigos en sus manos, a ese león rosado, y encima estaba Steven.

Estaban heridos, pero no muertos.

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy harto!

Camino hacia Peridot que seguía en el suelo, malherido. Atravesó su torso con su puño y en su lugar apareció una gema; la agarro y la lanzo al mar, siendo interceptado por otro robot que se alejo volando por el horizonte.

-Trate de negociar, de ser rápido, de no tener que matarlos. Fue suficiente. ¡Voy a volver! No ahora, no... Esta gema me dijo cosas. Sé que hay más de ustedes. Así que las voy a conseguir.

Se alejo volando, sin decir una palabra más. Como si ese momento no hubiera sido crucial para él.

Steven le pregunto a Garnet, mientras observaba la ciudad casi destrozada.

-¿Que haremos ahora?

Garnet solo atino a responder:

-No lo sé.

A una gran distancia, unos robots de Ultron ingresaron debajo del mar. Como si estuvieran buscando algo. En las profundidades, unos cuantos robots encontraron una especie de monstruo de cuatro ojos y 6 brazos.

-Peridot me dijo que estarías aquí. Permíteme presentarme, soy **ULTRON.**


	6. La Gema de Ultron

En una isla deshabitada y hermosa, casi parecía una anomalía de la naturaleza. En la playa se encontraba tendida en la arena, una figura humana con unas heridas en su cuerpo, tiene un vestido largo que le llega a las rodillas, su espalda desnuda muestra una gema azul con forma de lagrima, esta inconsciente.

Abre los ojos lentamente, parpadea para ver mejor, el sol le molesta la vista por unos segundos, siente un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Trata de levantarse, pero todo le duele. Mira a la selva que está enfrente de ella mientras esta arrodillada. Un hombre de metal sale de entre las hojas, cargando en sus brazos lo que parecía un gato salvaje muerto.

Su voz metálica la perturba, la asusta.

-Has despertado, creí que volverías a tu forma de gema o algo así. Al menos eso es lo que me dijo la otra. Eso o esa tal "Jasper". Era inestable, así que la deje inconsciente, su cuerpo desapareció y en su lugar apareció esta extraña piedra.

Ultron mostraba una pequeña piedra amarilla en su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que soltaba el cadáver del gato salvaje y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

-Lapis... ¿Lazuli? ¿Así te llamas? Eso lo único que pude entender de esta "Gema", mientras le rompía los dientes. Las encontré en el fondo del mar, estaban mezcladas. ¿Me podrías decir cómo es eso posible? Oh, disculpa. No me he presentado aun. Soy Ultron, un ser Omnipotente y Omnipresente creado para salvar a la Tierra y crear la civilización perfecta. Te preguntaras: ¿Que necesito de ti? Información. Me vas a decir que son las Gemas, sus debilidades, sus fortalezas. Sobre todo de ese error, de ese tal Steven.

Lapis Lazuli retrocedió lentamente, aun malherida, trataba de tomar su distancia de esa máquina. No tenía esas alas hechas de agua que le permitían volar, solo significaba una cosa: Su gema estaba quebrantada.

-Habla. Dime qué es eso del tal "Planeta madre". Prometo que no te haré nada, aun.

-Pues...

Se quedo callada con miedo por un momento, al cabo de unos segundos levanto su mano izquierda, y el agua del océano detrás de ella tomo la forma de un brazo gigante.

-¡No te diré nada!

El brazo de agua tomo el cuerpo de Ultron con firmeza, y empezó a aplastarlo con brutalidad, tratando de triturarlo.

Ultron soltó la gema de su mano, no mostro resistencia alguna. La mano destrozo por completo ese cuerpo metálico, partiéndolo en varios pedazos.

-Eso es completamente inútil.

La voz metálica ahora provenía de algún lugar a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta, fue recibida por una bofetada que la dejo en el suelo departe de otro robot, haciendo que el brazo de agua se deshiciera en la arena.

Levanto la vista de nuevo, no solo había un Ultron delante de ella, otros de esos seres metálicos sobrevolaban el mar.

-¿Que parte de Omnipotencia no entendiste?

La levanto del brazo sujetándole por la muñeca, le agarro las mejillas, la reviso como si estuviera tratando con un cadáver. Lapis trato de zafarse de sus manos frías, no podía, sus muñecas le empezaron a doler mas.

-Tratare de razonar. Al parecer no dan explicación alguna sin antes darles un argumento. Empezare rápido: Quiero intentar salvar su extraña raza, si se le puede considerar así, mi objetivo es salvar el planeta tierra, no acabar con el resto de razas. Al menos, no aun. Pero esas gemas...

Sonaba irritado, apretó con más fuerza las mejillas y la muñeca de Lapis.

-Ese niño, lo desprecio. Es la única imperfección que le veo a su raza. Quizás las pueda salvar. Las vi fusionarse, ¿No es así?

Lapis se sorprendió al oír esto, ¿Acaso ese monstruo planeaba algo más que mantenerla prisionera?

-Quiero que se unan a mí, quiero indagar en sus mentes, quiero que formen parte de mí. Quiero que sean Ultron.

La soltó, dejándola caer sobre su espalda.

-Ahora... te voy a-

No pudo terminar la frase, una mano de agua lo había aplastado en cuestión de segundos.

Los demás robots trataron de acercársele, pero más brazos de agua los destruían y no los dejaban avanzar.

Lapis trataba de luchar contra Ultron, estaba exhausta, tenía miedo de ese monstruo, pero no volvería a ser una prisionera de nuevo, nunca más.

Uno de los robots que estaba muy cerca le dijo algo antes de golpearla en el rostro.

-Muy bien muchacha, en definitiva, tus habilidades de combate son sorprendentes.

Su puño se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, casi rozándola.

Abrió el puño y mostro la palma, en señal de que la tomara; como queriendo auxiliarla.

-Estas habilidades de combate, son... desesperadas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste para entrenar? ¿Ninguno? ¿Cierto? Estas técnicas, son claramente métodos al azar de defensa, créeme, conozco esas técnicas. Se algo más de ti; te mantenían prisionera. Jasper me lo dijo, ¿No estás harta de ser una presa? ¿No quieres finalmente ser libre? ¿No quieres romper esos hilos?

Las manos de agua se empezaron a deshacer, los robots empezaron a rodear a Lapis, todos extendieron sus manos.

-Te prometo que no te hare daño, nunca más, y no permitiré que nadie te mantenga prisionera. Solo únete a mí. Extinguiremos a la humanidad, acabaremos con todos los que se opongan a nosotros.

No tenía muchas opciones, finalmente ser libre era lo que siempre había querido, pero no de esa manera.

-Está bien...

Tomo la mano de Ultron.

-Prométeme algo.

Lo miro a los ojos, con algo de molestia y fastidio.

-No le harás daño a Steven, no lo tocaras, no lo mataras.

Ultron se quedo callado por un momento, parecía desconfiado. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pronuncio un par de palabras.

-Lo prometo.

En ese momento los robots despegaron y se alejaron, solo un Ultron callado se quedo enfrente de Lapis.

-Bien, vamos.

Empezó a adentrarse por la vegetación, Lapis lo siguió, aun herida y algo lenta, con desconfianza.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-A mi "base". Donde tengo prisionera a otra de las gemas, esa tal Peridot. También curare tus heridas y tu gema, después de todo, técnicamente, ahora soy tu...

Lapis ya había apretado con fuerza sus puños y sabía que iba a decir: "Dueño", "Amo", o "Líder". Sin embargo, se equivoco.

-Tu padre. Nunca creí que diría eso.

Llegaron a una cueva extremadamente grande, estaba iluminada por dentro por las luces que reflejaban los robots de Ultron. Armaban más cuerpos con pedazos de metal, reutilizables, chatarra, algunas contenían un líquido rojizo fresco encima.

-Siéntate en esa mesa de ahí, ya estoy buscando algo para curarte.

Dijo mientras señalaba una mesa metálica que tenía manchas oscuras encima, obedeció y se quedo sentada observando los alrededores.

Los Ultron seguían construyendo más cuerpos, algunos salían y venían de la cueva trayendo mas metal, lo que más destacaba eran 2 grandes puertas metálicas en las paredes de piedra separadas por unos cuantos metros.

Uno de los robots de color dorado se acerco a ella, tenía una caja con una cruz de primeros auxilios en ella, sangre goteaba por uno de los bordes.

Coloco la caja en la misma mesa y la abrió, saco algodón, y una botella de peróxido.

-Esto tal vez sea algo raro para ti, pero es la manera más fácil para que las heridas cicatricen pronto.

Mojo algo de algodón con peróxido y lo paso por su brazo que tenía una herida muy grande, le empezó a arder, aunque era algo que podía soportar. Ultron volvió remojar el algodón con otro poco de peróxido, ahora lo pasaba sobre una herida que tenía en su pierna.

Aun cuando le ardía, Lapis alcanzo a decir, con su voz titubeando por el dolor:

-Gracias.

Ultron continuo con su trabajo, mientras le respondía como si no hubiera escuchado.

-No quiero que confundas esto con alguna clase de misericordia, solo lo hago por qué tenemos una alianza, y no puedo tener aliados heridos.

Ella volvió a mirar las dos puertas, algo abrumada por esa respuesta.

-¿Que hay detrás de esas puertas?

-Puedes abrirlas si quieres, te sugiero que cuando lo hagas, las cierres lo mas rápido que puedas.

Al cabo de un rato, termino de curarle las heridas, no dijo nada, y se alejo sin siquiera guardar los materiales que había sacado de esa caja de primeros auxilios.

La gema se levanto de la mesa, algo mejor, y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas metálicas.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrió al tocar la perilla, un presentimiento de que estaba cometiendo un error, jalo lentamente, un hedor horrible empezó a invadir sus fosas nasales, y adentro... adentro observo una de las cosas mas horrorosas que jamás había imaginado.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar, a pesar de que no tenía nada en su estomago.

Una escena perturbadora se revelaba antes sus ojos: Algo putrefacto, carne, estaba amontonado en toda esa habitación; extremidades humanas, pies, manos, cuerpos enteros de hombres, mujeres, y niños. Algunos tenían el estomago abierto y sus organos se podían ver. Todos estaban desnudos.

No lo pudo soportar, cerró la puerta con brutalidad y se alejo de ahí rápidamente.

-Te dije que cerraras la puerta rápido.

Un Ultron de titanio se acercaba a ella.

-Échate boca abajo sobre la mesa, voy a reparar tu gema.

-¿¡QUE ES TODO ESO!?

Dijo asustada y con furia, señalando la puerta metálica que hace unos segundos había abierto.

-¿No es obvio? Son cuerpos, cadáveres de humanos.

-¿¡POR QUE TIENES ESO AQUI!? ¿¡POR QUE LES HICISTE ESTO!?

-Yo no lo hice.

-¿Qué...?

-Dije que yo no lo hice, yo solo recolecte los cuerpos. Los campos de batalla estan llenos de cadáveres, sobretodo en este nuevo mundo. Estaban así cuando los recolecte, los niños, las mujeres, los hombres, desnudos, violados, amordazados, triturados, despedazados, acabados, moribundos, muertos. Asesinados por su propia especie. Ahora, necesito que te coloques sobre la mesa.

Lapis tuvo que obedecer, con algo de desconfianza de nuevo, aun procesando lo que Ultron le había contado acerca de los humanos.

Se puso boca abajo, mostrando su gema y unas cuantas rajaduras sobre esta.

Ultron levanto su mano, y sus uñas metálicas filosas empezaron a iluminarse.

Empezó a curar las rajaduras simplemente pasando el dedo por encima, con extremo cuidado.

Al cabo de unos segundos solo dijo:

-Listo.

Lapis se levanto de la mesa, se sentía diferente. Sus alas volvieron a salir de su gema.

-Tu...

Miro a Ultron, con algo de confianza esta vez.

-¿Que eres en realidad?

No respondió, solo le devolvió la mirada, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva. Parecía que quería que lo siguiera.

Así lo hizo. Cuando salieron de su guarida, pudo ver que ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, era una de las cosas más hermosas de la Tierra.

Ultron miraba el cielo, como si estuviera esperando algo. Pasaron unos minutos, ambos perdidos en sus "sueños", hasta que Ultron finalmente hablo.

-¿Bien? ¿Cómo se hace exactamente una fusión?

Lapis tomo aire antes de responder.

-No sé si eso siquiera es posible, tu... eres una maquina. Solo nos podemos fusionar entre gemas. Además, existe una danza que nos permite unirnos en un solo ser.

Ultron la miro a los ojos, ya no parecía tener miedo, aunque tomaba su distancia.

-No soy una maquina, soy una mente atrapada en un cuerpo metálico, estoy consciente de mi propia existencia. Y eso de las gemas; podríamos romper la reglas. Ya lo he hecho varias veces. Una fusión no es nada mágico, es solo biología, tal vez también deba interferir en eso. Construiré un cuerpo metálico para tu gema, así seria mucho mas fácil que hacer una ridícula danza.

Lapis le replico, como queriendo animarlo, cosa extraña. Con una tímida voz y sonrojada, tal vez sonriendo, contesto:

-¿Y si lo intentamos?

En la mente de Ultron solo resonaba unas palabras: "Oh no..."


End file.
